Story of Evil
by Mouikairo
Summary: She remembered, "You are princess, I am the servant; divided destiny, the pitiful twins. If it is to protect you from everything, then I shall become evil just for you." It was his favorite motto. Len and Rin, just a story. One-shot. T for just in case


**A/N: Actually, I never plan to write Servant of Evil. Because it's really famous and there are a lot them that are better than mine. However…I decided to use this story on my storytelling competition. So I wondered, 'Why not put it in FFNet…?'. So there is it! It's here right now. **

**This story is mostly copied Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil. Plus a little of Message of Regret. I do not own any of these songs. I also never let anyone beta it, since I rushed a bit in this story; so please tell me if there's any mistakes.**

**Enjoy~**

Long ago in a country that is now nameless, the bell gave its first blessing. In expectation, a pair of lovely royal twins was born into this world. Unfortunately, the Queen died while giving birth to them. They were name, Rin and Len. These twins were a pair of cute and loyal children; they would listen to anyone in the castle they live. However, the adults were jealous and selfish about these twins. Because of that, in the age of 6 they were separated from one into two.

Not long after their separation, the king of the country died from a heart-attack. Since then it was up to Rin to rule the country. However, in her first day of ruling, these adults talked how horrible she ruled; even though she hasn't officially begun. It was then she was saved by someone. It was her one and only brother. He bow down and looked at her, smiling;

"Even if everything in the whole world becomes your enemy, I will protect you. So; you just stay there smiling, okay?"

However, the people were right about the princess. She had gorgeous luxurious furniture, just like how a princess would. But that's not all. She takes money and foods from her own villagers, leaving them dying for food. Anyone who steps into her toes will be crush like a flower.

"Off with his head!"

She shouted, and in flash a person's head was gone from the body. People cried in anger, hating the princess. Nerveless she ignored their cry and laughed, saying her usual speech;

"Now, kneel down!"

Her servant, who is also her brother; was the only one who believed that she was still a good girl. He could not imagine her being evil. But when the truth is told to him, he still protected her. He decided to make a motto, a motto that will make him remember his duty.

One day, the princess decided to go the neighboring country, because she wanted to meet the prince of blue. This is because she felt in love with the prince. However, out of her disappointment; the prince was in love with someone else. She was the lady of green. The lady of green did not like Kaito, however she liked the servant. Her twin too, felt in love in the lady of green at first sight.

But the princess was mad at the lady of green. She requested to kill her. The servant hesitated, but agreed on it. He did not what to go against her.

When he finally was able to kill her, he was covered in blood. He mumbled,

"Why...can't my tears stop....?"

She was the princess, he was the servant. Their destiny were divided since young, but how insane driven these twins are. The princess's servant came into her room as usual, holding the snack of the day. "Today's snack is Brioche, my lady." She ate the snack, and gave her brightest smile to him. Oh he loved that smile; it proves to him that his sister is an angel. She will always be his angel forever in his heart.

However the people of the princess's country do not think of that. They decided to go against the will of the princess ever since her servant killed the lady of green. The leader of the rebels was the lady swordsman with a red armor. The anger of these rebels piled, causing the princess to be scared. Her servant wasn't scared. He wondered;

"If this is what we deserve, then I shall tempt this fate."

Not long later, the princess was ready to give up; until her servant in. He wasn't in his usual looks. He looked, extactly like her; a princess. He walked towards her and said;

"Here, I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately."

"But what if..."

"It'll be alright, we're twins."

"Huh!?"

"Certainly...no one will notice us; Len."

He forcefully changed her clothes and pulled her towards a secret passage way. He locked it and left her screaming and crying until she finally left. He...or She; smiled. He was now the princess. The lady swordsman finally caught him, who though that he was the real princess. He grinned, it work like a charm. If she really evil as they say, then he too; share the same blood.

He angrily shouted,

"How disrespectful you are!"

The next day pass after that, the lady swordsman decided that the execution was at three o'clock in the afternoon. The same time on the day the princess and her servant was born.

The time finally arrived; the fake princess was near execution. The fake princess did not give any eye contact to the populace, so that he will not see the sad face of his twin; the real princess.

Under the crowd of people, the princess looked at her servant. For an instant she remembers what her servant did for her all these time. He was loyal and honest to her, but she was selfish. She was so upset, and now he had to die for her. She wanted to save him, but she was too late. She saw him, smiling, and spoke her favorite line.

The fake Princess, the servant of the real princess; gave his last speech.

"Ah, its snack time already."

-CHI-

The crowd screams in joy, not noticing his twin crying at his death. He was now gone...He will never return by her side. Her heart is now filled with regrets. For a moment, she suddenly remember; her twin, Len's favorite motto.

"You are the princess, I am the servant.

Divided destiny, the pitiful twins.

If it is too protect you from everything,

Then I shall become evil just for you."

A message in a bottle, inside filled with regrets from a girl down the port. Drifting away the message went, wishing she would be reborn again. She hoped to restart her life again, so that she can meet him. The bottle drifted, far far away; further than you can imagine...

The End.


End file.
